Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise/The Spa
This is the third restaurant of Emily's Honeymoon Cruise. Episode 3: No time to relax Level 1 *'Target: 1100; Expert: 1450' *Brigid shouts to Chuck. *Brigid: You must be KIDDING, RIGHT!? *Brigid: I ASKED FOR NATURAL FIBER TOWELS NOT THIS CHEAP IMITATION!!! *Brigid threw the towel to Chuck. *They left anyway. *Emily and Patrick enter the spa. *Patrick: Mom?! *Chuck: I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's all I could find in the cargo hold. *Brigid: I'll have none of your excuses. Bring me everything on this list by the end of the day. *Chuck got the list, and leave. *Brigid: Aah, I was wondering when you'd drop by. No time for your mother now that you're married? *Patrick: I.. I didn't even.. What are you doing here? Where's Dad? *Brigid: Apparently, I'm no longer good enough for your Father. He's left me for someone 'nicer'. Whatever that means. *Patrick: What! Are.. Are you OK? *Brigid: Your father left me and I run a spa on Jimmy's cruise ship. What do you think? *Bigid: Oh, grow up, Patrick. Of course, I'm fine. Come, sit and relax. *Emily and Patrick goes to sit down and relax. During the level *Brigid has to accept 3 packages. Afterward *Patrick: Mom? Are you sure you're fine? You look kind of... *Brigid: Will you stop it, please. I don't need your Dad or any man to be happy. *Brigid: You should know that by now. Level 2 *'Target: 1100; Expert: 1450' *Brigid cleans a table bar. *Emily: You were absolutely right, Patrick. *Patrick: I know. I always am. About what? *Emily: The spa is really helping me relax. *Emily: I love it here and I wouldn't change a thing. *Emily and Patrick gave a kiss. *Brigid: None of that! This is a respectable establishment. *Patrick: Well, maybe I would change one thing. Afterward *Emily and Patrick kissing again. *Brigid: With the way you're going, I'm going to have grandkids in no time. *Patrick: Mom!? *Patrick: You know that would made you a grandmother, right? *Emily goes to clean up the inner spa. *Brigid: Please don't say such horrible things to your mother! *Patrick: Emily, what are you doing? *Emily: I... um... it looked like your Mom could use some help. *Patrick: But Emily we're on our... *Brigid: Patrick, let the girl be. *Brigid: Heaven knows I could use an extra hand around here! Level 3 *'Target: 1200; Expert: 1500' *Patrick enters the spa. *Brigid: ...after you place the towels in the rack... *Brigid: ...you can help by putting on facial creams... *Brigid: ...and scrub... *Brigid: ...and wash the tubs... *Brigid: ...clean some tables... *Brigid: Ha! Maybe ring up a few customers while you're here! *Brigid: Have you ever worked in a spa before? *Emily: No, but I'm a quick learner. *Emily is now the cleaner. During the level *Patrick gets a lovebite! Take a picture! Afterward *Antonio enters the spa. *Patrick: Antonio? What are you doing here? *Emily makes something. *Antonio: Jimmy asked me to help out on the boat. It being my favorite niece's honeymoon, how could I say no? *Antonio: How are things with you and Emily? *Antonio: Come to think of it, where is Emily? *Brigid and Emily work. *Patrick: Right over there. Working for my mother. *Antonio: Your mother! Do you mean to tell me that beautiful creature is your mother!? *Patrick: Uncle Antonio! You're talking about my Mom! Level 4 *'Target: 1300; Expert: 1600' *Antonio goes to Emily. *Antonio: Emily, my dear! Fancy meeting you here. *Emily: Uncle Antonio! I didn't know you were on the ship. *Antonio: I am, and you know who else is here? *Antonio: Your new husband. *Emily: Oh, you must think I'm terrible. It's just that Brigid is so busy, I can't abandon her now. *Antonio: I'm sure your helpful nature is one of the things Patrick loves about you, but... *Antonio: Would you allow an old man to indulge in giving some advice? Keep an eye on Patrick while you're working. *Antonio: If he tries to get your attention, sneak away for a few moments to keep him company. *Emily: Of course! Thanks, Antonio. *Antonio left. During the day *Emily has to keep Patrick company. Afterward *Brigid: Patrick, who's that man you were talking with earlier? *Patrick: Oh, that's Emily's uncle, Antonio, why? *Brigid: He gives me this weird feeling... *Patrick: Oh, really? *Brigid: You know that's not what I meant... *Brigid left, and Emily and Patrick are free to kiss. *Patrick: I'm happy we got to spend some time together today. *Emily: I'm sorry for working on your honeymoon but your Mom really does need the help. *Patrick: That's my girl, always helping people in need. *Emily: Just a little while longer? Your Mom seems really stressed. *Patrick: She does. I think this whole thing with my Dad is bothering her more than she wants to admit. *Patrick: Besides, it's great seeing you two spend some quality time together. Level 5 *'Target: 1400; Expert: 1800' *Brigid takes care of plant, while Antonio fixes the register. *Patrick: You're still here, Antonio? *Patrick: I'm supposed Jimmy hasn't come looking for you yet? *Antonio: Why would he do that? *Patrick: You said he asked you to work on the boat. *Patrick: Don't you have a job to do? *Antonio: Funny thing, he never assigned me a job. *Antonio: So, I figure, why not stay here? It's such a beautiful view. *Patrick: I'm sure Jimmy would let you work whenever you wanted. *Patrick: He's probably waiting for you to pick something. *Antonio: Awh-ha! Patrick! You're absolutely right. *Antonio left after Brigid. *Emily: I think it's cute that he has a crush on your Mom. *Patrick: Yuck, Emily. Seriously? Don't you have work to do? *Emily and Patrick kissing. *Patrick is so happy. Afterward *Jimmy enters the spa. *Jimmy: Hey Toots! I heard from a little birdie you could use some help around here. *Brigid: We've been through this a few times now, don't call me toots. *Brigid: As for your birdie, I'm happy to report everything is running smoothly. Emily is helping me. *Jimmy: Sure thing, dollface, but... *Jimmy: I have a volunteer. *Antonio enters the spa. *Jimmy: Come on, lovebirds. We've got a table waiting for you. Dinner's on me. *Patrick: Thanks, Jimmy! *Emily: Thanks, Jimmy! *Emily, Patrick follows Jimmy to the dinner. *Brigid thought: You must be kidding me... Episode 8: The Grand Gestures Level 1 *'Target: 1400; Expert: 1600' *Emily: Brigid, is Patrick here? *Brigid: No, I haven't seen him since you two left me with Casanova over there. *Emily: Oh no! What have I done? He must still be mad at me. *Brigid: Mad at you? What happened? *Emily cries! *Emily: We got into a fight, and now I can't find him anywhere. *Brigid: Now, now, I won't have any of that blubbering. *Brigid: Just stay put for a while. If he's searching for you, I'm sure this is the first place he'll look. Afterward *Antonio: We're a great team, don't you think? *Brigid: We're not a team. I'm your boss. *Antonio: Feisty. I like that in a woman. Tell me more about you. *Brigid: The only thing you need to know about me is that I don't need a man... *Brigid: ...unless he's mopping my floors and running my errands. Got that? *Antonio: That could work for me. *Antonio: But we should start somewhere. A moonlight stroll, perhaps? A serenade? What pleases you? *Brigid: A man who can take a hint! *Antonio: Yes. You're right. I should figure it out on my own. Leave it to me. *Brigid: What did I do to deserve this? Level 2 *'Target: 1900; Expert: 2400' *Emily enters the place. *Emily: Antonio? You know Brigid is going through a hard time right now. *Emily: You might want to rethink has courtship. *Antonio: Nonsense! *Antonio: The heart wants what it wants... *Antonio: ...and it always has perfect timing, you'll see. *Emily: I'm not so sure about that. *Antonio: Luckily I am. Besides, she brings out the best in me. For example, my persistence. *Emily: I can't argue with that. During the level *Brigid has to get 6 roses from Chuck. Afterward *Brigid: NO! JUST NO! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH ALL OF THIS CRAP?! *Everybody scared! *Brigid: I'M TRYING TO WORK... *Antonio rushes to Chuck, speaking softly. *Antonio: Okay. Okay. You see, I'm learning. Being showered with gifts isn't really your thing. *Brigid: You figured that out all on your own did you? *Antono: You noticed! Back to the drawing board it is! Level 3 *'Target: 1900; Expert: 2200' *Brigid: Emily, I would have expected Patrick to be here by now. *Emily: Do you think something has happened? This isn't like him. *Brigid: No, I'm sure everything's fine. Now that I think about it, he's probably just terrified you'll yell at him again. During the level *Emily does an entangled gesture! Take a picture, quickly! Afterward *Antonio: Ladies! Gather around and listen to my words of love. *The tourists enter the spa. *Antonio: BRIGID by Antonio Napoli. *Brigid does a facepalm. *Brigid: Oh, dear god. *Antonio: Brigid, Brigid, Brigid, in my heart you're not a midget. *Antonio: For you I would cross bridges. *Antonio: You could get all my riches. *Antonio: Your heart would not be frigid. *Antonio: Don't you think so Brigid? *Emily and Brigid are happy! *Antonio: OK, so maybe poetry isn't your thing. Level 4 *'Target: 2400; Expert: 3000' *Brigid: Oh no. What is it this time? During the level *Antonio has to paint Brigid. Afterward *Antonio: I give you: Brigid, the Goddess of my Heart. *Emily and Brigid laugh! This makes Emily fell down to the floor laugh! *Antonio: Hmmm, so art might not be your thing, either. Level 5 *'Target: 1800; Expert: 2200' *Antonio: Are you all right? *Antonio: How about no grand gestures today? *Brigid: That would be nice. Afterward *A tourist enters a place. *Brigid: I don't think I ever thanked you for helping me out... *Antonio: It's all right, I love to be here. *Emily: Now, if only Patrick were here... *Antonio: I'm sure Patrick will turn up very soon, Emily... *"Are you talking about a Patrick with brown dopey hair?" *Emily: YES, have you seen him? *"Yeah, he knocked himself out on the beach..." *"...I even have a video of it on my camera." *"See! It's gone viral! Never gets old..." Coming Soon *Emily: I have to call him! *Emily: Angela! She always has a phone! *Emily leaves the spa. Brigid follows Emily. Episode 14: Trial and Error Level 1 *'Target: 1700; Expert: 2000' *Back in the spa, Antonio and Brigid do the cleaning. *Emily and Patrick enter the spa. *Brigid: Ah, Patrick. Did you enjoy your time on the beach? *Patrick: I was knocked unconscious and left behind. I could have been stranded forever. *Brigid: Always so dramatic. You get that from your Father, you know. *Brigid: It's a good thing you have a wife to coddle you now. I haven't got the time. Afterward *Emily: You were awfully quiet today, Antonio. You haven't given up have you? *Antonio: Me? Never! *Antonio: Though, to tell the truth, I am at a loss. No matter what I do, I just can't see to win her over. *Patrick: Maybe you shouldn't try so hard. Look at Emily and me. True love should come naturally. *Antonio: I know! Now, if I could only figure out how to make that happen! Level 2 *'Target: 1700; Expert: 2000' *Brigid: I already told you I can't send you your stuff. I'm in the middle of the ocean, you idiot! *Brigid: Yeah? Well, my only regret is that I didn't leave you first! * *Click* *Emily: See what I mean, Antonio? Another man pressuring her is probably the last thing she wants right now. *Antonio: Or, what she really needs is a man who can prove just how much she means to him. *Patrick: I'm not so sure about that. You should plan to lay law today. *Antonio: Patrick! Of course! I've been too spontaneous. *Antonio: A meticulous woman like your mother would expect planning. *Antonio: Hmmm. A plan... During the level *Take a picture with Emily scaring Patrick with the MUD-MONSTER! Afterward *Antonio: I feel like I should be doing something. *Brigid: Obviously, you should. There are counters to scrub, flowers to prune, tubs to clean. *Brigid: This spa may have needed some work when I started, but I'm going to make sure it's perfect. *Antonio: You really like running this place, don't you? *Brigid: I di. I only took this job to get away from my ex. *Brigid: Now that I'm here... *Brigid: This is my place. I can set my own standards. *Brigid: And I don't have to answer to anyone. *Brigid and Antonio are doing the job. Level 3 *'Target: 2100; Expert: 2450' *Patrick and Emily enter the spa with the phone rings. *Patrick: Mom? Isn't that your phone ringing? *Brigid: You want to talk to him, you answer it. *Patrick: Uh. No. I'll just sit over here. *ANtonio enters the spa. *Emily: That's going to bother the customers. Should I pick it up? *Antonio: I wouldn't, it was ringing when I left. She just yelled at it from across the room. *Brigid ran to the phone and angrily answers. *Brigid: GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD. I'M TRYING TO RUN A BUSINESS. STOP CALLING ME! *Everyone scared! *Patrick: It might be best not to disturb her... *Brigid hangs up the phone. During the level *Brigid has to answer the phone. Afterward *Emily: We should really try to cheer her up. *Antonio: I have an idea. Follow my lead! *Antonio: How about some relaxation exercises. *Antonio: I'll start: 'Hahmmmmmmmmmm'. *Patrick follows his lead. *Patrick: 'Hahmmmmmmmmmm'. *Brigid cleans the counter. *Emily: Here, Brigid, why don't you join in? I can clean that. *Patrick: 'Hahmmmmmmmmmm'. *Antonio: Come Brigid, listen to your inner voice. *Another rang detected! Brigid grown angry! *Brigid answers a phone. And then, Brigid throws the phone heavily. The pieces of phone are scattered! *Brigid: INNER VOICE!? WHY CAN'T EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!? *Brigid ran away from the spa angrily. Level 4 *'Target: 2400; Expert: 2700' *Antonio: All I was trying to do was help. *Antonio: I should have listened to Emily. It's my fault. I pushed too hard. *Emily: No, ANtonio. I should have stopped you. I didn't realize she was under so much pressure. *Patrick: Should I go after her? I feel terrible. *Brigid enters the spa. *Brigid: You should feel terrible. Look at this mess. My phone is still in pieces. *Brigid: As always, it's my job to clean up. Why must it always be all up to me? *Antonio: Mind if I help? It's what I'm here for, after all. *Brigid: Suit yourself. During the level *Brigid has to find 8 pieces of phone. Afterward *Antonio assembles the phone, and gives it to Brigid. *Brigid: What? No painting? No poetry? *Antonio: It seemed like you could use a break. *Brigid: You have no idea. *Brigid: Is it so terrible to want everything to be perfect? *Brigid: Why doesn't anyone see how hard I work? *Antonio: What do you mean? Everyone sees it. Look at what you've done with the spa? *Antonio: It was nothing but an empty room with some tubs and now it's the nicest place on the boat. *Brigid: You're just saying that because you think it will get you a date. *Antonio: No. I'm saying it because it's true and you're one amazing lady. *Brigid: Thank you, Antonio. *Antonio: Of course, it being honest results in a date you wouldn't hear me complaining... Level 5 *'Target: 2000; Expert: 2250' *Brigid and Antonio clean a counter. *Emily: Should we be nervous? She's awfully quiet. *Patrick: You think it's the calm before the storm? *Emily: This is more like the calm after the storm. *Patrick: You're right. That's unusual. I wonder what Antonio said to her. *Emily: You don't think he's starting to grow on her? *Patirck: Anything's possible. Afterward *Francois enters the spa, delivering the picnic. *Francois: Madam. Please come. Sit. *Antonio: Oh no. Please. Brigid. I'm sorry. I... I... forgot I... *Brigid: What, exactly, was this supposed to be? *Antonio: A celebration. *Antonio: I thought it would be wonderful to drink a toast to, well, you. And all of this. *Antonio: You've turned this place into something magical. You seem so proud, and... *Antonio: Well... *Antonio: I thought it would be nice to acknowledge all your hard work. *Brigid: You planned all of this for me? Before...? *Antonio: I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. *Brigid kisses Antonio!!! *Everyone surprised! *Brigid is finally in a relationship with Antonio! *Emily, Patrick, and Francois head out of the spa, going to the Pool deck. *'End of Spa'